1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing method, and particularly to a method for testing rotation speed of a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
In a normal electronic product such as a computer, electronic devices will generate a lot of heat during operation. If the electronic devices are continuously operated at high temperatures, they are easily damaged. Thus, to prevent such damage, a heat-dissipating fan is normally disposed in the electronic product to dissipate heat. And, the higher the rotation speed of the fan, the more heat dissipated. A conventional method to measure the rotation speed of a fan is using a tachometer, but the tachometer is an expensive cumbersome instrument.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for testing rotation speed of a fan, which overcomes the above-described deficiencies.